Aftershock
by MarloweWilde
Summary: Charlie tries to comfort Mike after he witnesses a murder. Mike confesses that he cant seem to handle it as well as the others and Charlie ends up sharing a few secrets of her own. Mike/Charlie one shot


**A/N: So, it's two in the morning and I cannot get this idea out of my mind and its clogging up my head space. After Aaron Tveit made me cry at the end of Thursday's new episode (did everyone enjoy it, by the way?) I got this idea where Charlie comes to comfort Mike after he witnesses a murder because I love how protective she is of him. Before I forget, I have nothing to do with "Graceland" I don't own it nor do I profit in any way. As I said, it's really really late so this probably isn't great and I'm sorry if its littered with typos but it's just bugging me so... Enjoy. X **

Mike was trembling. Hot tears were stinging the corners of his eyes as he tried to swallow, unable to ignore the lump in his throat. He was beginning to learn that you never get used to watching someone die right before your eyes. He was even trying not to blink because the minute he closed his eyes the gun and the blood and the scream that caught in his throat came rushing back, leaving him breathless.

He tried to focus on the stack of dishes. He inhaled deeply, desperate to replace the metallic sting of the blood with the apple scented soap. He tried not to think of what the deep red sauce that was now covering his hands reminded him of. In the dark of the kitchen Mike finally allowed himself to cry. No sooner than the first whimper had left his lips Mike heard footsteps coming down the stairs and quickly dried his eyes on his sleeve while sniffling.

"Want some company?" Charlie. Mike should have known she wouldn't have been able to resist coming to check up on him.

"No, I'm fine, really." Mike voice was small and cracked slightly. He tried to smile but it never reached his eyes. Feeling embarrassed and vulnerable he turned back to the dishes. Charlie made her way over to stand beside him and lightly bumped his hip with hers so she had room at the sink.

"Just say the word and I'll go," she offered and graciously kept her eyes on the work at hand, pretending not to have noticed Mike's red eyes. While they both knew she had, Mike was still appreciative

"I don't know how you guys get over this," Mike admitted as he laughed humourlessly. Charlie turned to look at Mike before setting down the plate she's been drying and handed the towel to Mike.

"Come on. We're getting out of here."

"Charlie I really don't feel like going out." Mike sighed, "I'm really not going to be any kind of company."

"I'm keeping _you_ company. Come on, it'll be good for you. Dry up, let's go." Mike sighed again and paused before looking over at Charlie.

"What are the chances of you taking no for an answer?" He didn't know why he'd even bothered asking.

"What do you think?" Charlie raised an eyebrow as she threw on a jacket.

"Slim to none?" Mike guessed.

"Even that's generous." She stretched her arm out and Mike took her hand with a defeated roll of his eyes which tonight, looked dark and tired. Charlie gave a light squeeze on his hand as she pulled him out the door.

Mike watched with pursed lips as Charlie jammed her fist in her pockets, looking for her keys. It took Mike a minute to realise he still had them. Once he remembered he quickly fished them out of his jeans.

"Sorry I forgot to put them back after..."

"Don't worry about it," Charlie shrugged and smiled warmly. Mike moved to hand her the keys but instead continued walking over to the driver's side.

"Actually do you mind if I drive? I think it might calm my nerves."  
"No way, Daisy Buchanan. Hand'em over." Charlie held her hand out and motioned with her fingers for Mike to relinquish the keys.

"I didn't have you pegged for a Fitzgerald fan." Mike confessed with surprise.

"What, you saying I don't look like a big reader?" She challenged and Mike felt fear trickle down his spine.

"No I just meant... I mean, we don't get a lot of free time and... just... I didn't-" Charlie tried to hide the smirk playing about her mouth and bit her lip before leaning into Mike and putting him out of his misery.

"Relax, you're right. I'm a _DiCaprio_ fan. Now get in." She finished as she playfully pushed him towards the other side of the car. A look of hurt surprise crossed Mike's face as he was guided around to the passenger side.

"Really? You're gonna mess with me _now_?"

"Aww, I'm sorry. You just make it so easy." Charlie giggled before slipping inside the car.

Mike stood in stunned silence so Charlie wound down the passenger window and leaned over to take in Mike's wounded expression.

"Just get in, Mikey. I promise to... try... not to make fun of you for the rest of the night," Mike let a look of exaggerated surprise cross his face before breaking into a small smile when Charlie did the same, "One time offer. Come on." She pouted animatedly and batted her eyelashes. Mike groaned in defeat and got in the car.

They drove in silence for a while. Mike rubbed his face and squinted in an attempt to clear his mind. Charlie took a sharp turn and Mike was pulled back to the present as his shoulder hit off the door.

"Where the hell are you driving to, Charlie?" Mike huffed.

"How about you try that again but with some manners? Or, do I dare, some genuine curiosity?"

"So where are we going, Charlie?" Mike asked animatedly, twisting his mouth up into a cheesy smile.

"Okay, go back to pissed off because that's terrifying. You look like a toothpaste commercial." She laughed and raked her hand through her dark hair leisurely as she turned back to look at the road. Mike tried to laugh but it was strained. Charlie snook a glance at him and pursed her lips as she took in his pained expression.

"You don't have to laugh if you don't want to, Mike. You don't have to talk or even answer me if you don't want to. We do enough pretending you don't have to fake it around me, okay?" Yet again Charlie graciously kept her eyes trained elsewhere to lessen Mike's embarrassment.

"Thanks, Charlie," he whispered. He turned to rest his head on his hand which perched on the still open window. For a moment Mike let his eyes close as he enjoyed the cool breeze on his face. Charlie took the opportunity to steal a look at Mike. She bit her lip unconsciously as she admired his perfectly straight nose, his thick lashes and his strong jaw which was still tensed. Mike quickly moved back inside the car and Charlie felt herself blush as Mike caught her eye.

"So where are we going?" he asked, this time with sincerity.

"We're almost there, I promise." Charlie offered, keeping her eyes fixed on the road which was now empty. Mike hadn't noticed but now they were somewhere on the outskirts of town. Mike felt totally lost as Charlie turned off the main street and started down a maze of alleys.

"Do you even know where we are?" Mike asked, only half joking, an edge of genuine doubt in his voice.

"You need to learn to trust me, you know that?" Charlie huffed, an edge of genuine affront in her voice.

"I trust you."Mike retorted, "I let you drive me out to the middle of nowhere, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you didn't know where we were going." Charlie shot back.

"Well if you told me..." Mike challenged.

"No need. We're here." Charlie said breezily before shutting off the engine and getting out of the car.

Mike followed a second later.

"This?" he questioned as he motioned towards the empty warehouse they were parked in front of.

"Yup." Charlie smirked as she lead Mike by the hand for the second time that night. He tried to ignore the way his stomach flipped when she squeezed his hand again ans she tried not to laugh at his bemused expression. They made their way inside and Mike had to adjust his eyes to the dark. Eventually he was able to make out some faded couches and an ancient t.v. set. They made their way further inside and Mike noticed a make-shift kitchen set up in one corner and what looked like bedrooms were separated by partitions.

"Wait, is this-"

"Yup. You're looking at a previous incarnation of Graceland." Mike paused for a second before he was yanked by Charlie, still holding his hand, up some stairs.

"It got shut down?"

"It got burned." Charlie said through clenched teeth. She was still ahead of Mike and she was glad he couldn't take in her pained expression.

They made it up the stairs and Charlie went to open one of the doors but it was stiff and so she threw herself up against it, shoulder first and it sprang open.

"Okay, here it is." Confusion crossed Mike's face as he took in his surroundings. Charlie sounded way too proud at what she'd presented him with.

"It's an empty roof." Mike offered, confused and underwhelmed.

"What did we talk about?" Charlie narrowed her eyes in offence, "Manners?" On command, Mike resumed the cheesy persona from the car.

"Wow, Charlie, an empty rooftop!"

"Uh huh, nice, right?"

"Uh yeah! It makes our place look like a hole."

"Okay, that's enough" Charlie rolled her eyes and moved towards the ledge, Mike trailing after her, yet again. She rested her arms on the railing as she closed her eyes and leaned into the wind. Mike's face screwed up in fear as he took in the frail, rusty bars.

"Charlie, I don't-"

"Just shut up and enjoy the view" she said, not bothering to look in Mike's direction or even open her eyes. Again, Mike stared in confusion.

"What view?" all he could see was grey, eyesores of roofs similar to the one they were standing on.

"What the hell are you talking about? The sea!" Charlie gestured towards the horizon where the sun was low in the sky. Mike squinted and began to make out the tan shore and a line of a slightly darker blue than the sky.

"Oh yeah. Stunning."

"You're gonna feel like a real asshole when I tell you why we're here." Charlie huffed.

"Why are we here, Charlie?" Mike ventured.

"Did Briggs ever teach you his screaming trick?" she asked, seeming to ignore his question.

"Uh yeah, he did."

"Did it help?"

"I guess." Mike shrugged and Charlie gestured for him to step up to the railing. He paused for a second before obliging. He began to scream, starting high in his register before lowering his voice and then almost howling into the wind. Charlie smirked as Mike continued to vent. He totally emptied his lungs and stumbled with dizziness.

"I didn't say black out" Charlie scolded as she moved to steady him. She let her hand rest around his waist for a split second before moving to sit down on the ledge. Mike blushed and scratched at the nape of his neck awkwardly before joining her, letting his legs swing over the side.

"I don't suppose he told you who taught him that?" Charlie said.

"Who?" Mike breathed, still dizzy. Charlie pointed at herself. "You?"

"Mm-hmm. _He_ added the moving car thing, though. Me, I don't love the idea of looking like a fool on Sunset Boulevard." Mike gave a small laugh. "Yup, my dad taught me right here on this roof." Immediately Mike's face dropped and guilt began to build inside him.

"Shit." was all he managed.

"Oh, it gets worse." Charlie laughed but then her face turned serious, pensive. She exhaled and began her tale.

"So I'm six years old and I'm sitting in my dad's car. We're driving down Sunset-"

"Whoa, hang on, if you're from out here where the hell did you get that voice?" Mike attempted to mimic Charlie's Brooklyn accent. Mike beamed with pride, quite impressed by his impersonation. Needless to say, Charlie was less than amused. She turned to fix him with a murderous glare and crossed her arms as Mike's face dropped.

"What the hell was that? Was that supposed to be me. At least I hope that wasn't supposed to be me."

"No ma'am." Mike whispered, squirming under the intensity of Charlie's stare.

"Good. Now, are you going to interrupt again?" he shook his head quickly, "Okay." A smile crossed her face but was gone as quickly as it came as she continued.

"I had just come out of ballet, my dad had picked me up."

"Oh come on" Mike almost pleaded, "ballet? You?"

"Yeah, cant you tell by my obvious grace and poise?" Charlie threatened. Mike cleared his throat.

"Of... of course. It's just... I cant really see you in the outfit, that's all."

"Yeah alright," Charlie surrendered but then thumped Mike in the chest, "but you need to stop interrupting me. For your own sake."

"I thought you were going to be nice." Mike whimpered as he rubbed at his chest.

"I said I'd try. And believe me I'm trying. It took all the strength I had not to throw you off the roof after that accent." Mike sighed and threw his hands up in surrender.

"I promise, I will not talk again." Charlie narrowed her eyes, menacingly before turning back to the horizon.

"I may not wear a lot of pink now but at the time I loved it. I refused to change out of it so there I was, baby Charlie with her hair in a bun and her leotard and her slippers."

"Please say there was a tutu." Mike added excitedly.

"Yes, and the tutu," Charlie rolled her eyes in shame, "So, we're in his car and we pulled up at the traffic lights. We were laughing and joking and all of a sudden he stops. His face just froze. I asked him what was wrong but I didn't get an answer. I should probably tell you at this stage that my dad was in the bureau." Mike nodded, taking it in. It made sense- most people, including him, were inspired by relatives to join the FBI. "It wasn't until a long time after that that I found out what my dad saw. Turns out, he'd spotted this dealer he'd been hunting. This guy was major, a seriously big time player. He was wanted for everything but no one could get at him. Dad had heard that he was getting ready to bolt. He was setting himself up in Cuba or Brazil or somewhere like that, I cant remember."

As Charlie told her story Mike became captivated by her face. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the way her mouth moved to form the words, the way she talked with her hands. Her big, dark eyes which were far away, somewhere in the past, were fixed on the "view". The sun was getting lower but her full lashes were still catching the light and casting a shadow down her cheek. Every once in a while she would swipe her mess of chocolate waves to the other shoulder and Mike would catch the smell of her hair, an intoxicating mix of coconut and... well, Charlie.

"My dad froze because here was his chance to get this guy but I was sitting in the car, it's not like he could bust him. So, he looks at me at at he looks back at the road and he turns to follow the guy. Now, all he does is follow him, nothing dangerous. He was just going to find out where the guy was hiding and then storm it that night.

"That was the plan anyway. But I guess the guy was a paranoid son of a bitch because he stops into a phone booth and ten minutes later he leads us down an alley and next thing I know were being shot at from everywhere."

Charlie breathed in a little deeper as she relived the terror.

"We got away. I was fine, dad was fine but I was crying so hard he wanted to help calm me down before taking me home. So he brought me here."

"Your dad was in Graceland?"

"Well, they obviously didn't call it that but yeah, when he was undercover out here this was his safe house."

"Wait, so you didn't live here?"

"No, he and my mom weren't together but the bureau moved us to a safe house out here so I could still see him."

"Got it."

Charlie took another deep breath in and she ran her hand through her hair again before she continued.

"He carried me in and kissed me on the forehead about a million times. He introduced

me to all the other agents like he was so proud of me for being so brave. And then he brought me up here and held me up in his arms and told me to scream." A smile spread across Charlie's face and Mike couldn't help but smile back.

"Just scream, baby," she lowered her voice a little as she imitated her father, "and I did. I screamed and screamed and then we just sat up here, like this, just laughing." Mike frowned in worry as he saw Charlie's expression change. The smile was still there but she lowered her eyes and blinked hard, almost wincing.

"He dropped me home and gave me this big hug before I got out of the car. He told me he was so proud and that all his friends loved me and that he was never gonna let anything bad happen to me again. That night I went to bed and slept like a baby- I must have been exhausted. The next morning I walk into the kitchen and my mom is sitting there, tears in her eyes, she looked like hell. She'd gotten a call that night to say my dad had been shot." Charlie's voice cracked as Mike looked on. His heart broke a little at the sight of Charlie trying to be so strong. He wondered if he should take her hand but just as he worked up the nerve she moved to pull it through her hair again.

"They'd followed him." she laughed in disgust and her face was twisted up in anger, "He'd been so anxious to make sure I was okay he drove straight back here. They followed us and that night they broke in and shot every one of the agents while they slept. Every agent except for my dad- they had a little more "fun" with him." Charlie spat the words in disdain and she looked as if she was about to be sick.

"The next day my mom brought me home to New York. We couldn't even stay for the funeral because we didn't know if they were watching us or not. We had to leave everything. I left all my toys, I never got to say goodbye to my friends. Nothing."

"Oh my God, Charlie," was all Mike could manage stunned by her confession.

"Now do you see why we're always on your ass over heat runs?" she tried to laugh, "When I got back to the city," she continued, "I was kind of a mess and I stayed that way for a pretty long time. I fell in with the wrong crowd, I got into trouble- nothing serious though, thank God- I put my mom through hell. I was a pain in the ass. But then when I was fifteen I realised that if my dad was around he would have been so disappointed in me and I hated that feeling. So I got my shit together, I got my grades up and I joined the bureau." Mike smiled and went to talk but Charlie got their first, her story obviously not finished.

"As soon as I graduated I requested to be stationed out here. I know it's a little bit Bruce Wayne but I swore I was going to get that guy." Mike was taken aback by the comic book reference but rolled his eyes as realisation hit.

"Let me guess- Christian Bale fan?"

"Try Tom Hardy" Mike wrinkled his nose in...was that jealousy? He was jealous that Charlie had a crush on a movie star. He tried not to blush in shame.

"Anyway, a couple of weeks later I'm told I'm being sent to Graceland." Charlie shrugged but still kept her face forward, refusing to look at Mike. When she didn't continue Mike cut in.

"And did you get him?"

"Briggs got him." Charlie nodded, "He helped me take down his whole crew. The bastard never did move to South America. I used to tell my mom I was going to the library to do homework and then I would use their computer to check the most wanted lists, just to make sure he was still out there. It was like an obsession, you know? And then Briggs shot him and I watched him die... but nothing happened. No relief, no satisfaction, no nothing. All I could think about was this the blood and the screams and the ringing in my ears from the gunshot.

"And once it was over I came out here. I found the files, I got the address and I came back. Everything was exactly the same I even found one of his jackets. God, I could still smell him, it was amazing. I came up here, I closed my eyes and I screamed. And nothing happened. Again, nothing happened, it wasn't any better. And then I just broke down. I cried for hours, I just couldn't stop. It was so frustrating because I couldn't figure out what happens next, you know? Since I was fifteen I'd focused on that asshole and now he was gone and it didn't matter. It hadn't made me feel any better. It didn't bring my dad back.

"But then after crying for hours I did feel a little better. Nothing was any less shitty but it felt so good to...admit that it was shitty. Does that make sense? I guess that was when I realised that it's never easy to watch someone die. No matter how much you want them gone and no matter how shitty a person they were... watching them die, seeing them breathe for the last time never feels right.

" Mike, you asked me how we get over it- the answer is we don't, " It was only now that Charlie turned to look at Mike and he saw the stream of tears that ran down her beautiful face. And she _was_ beautiful. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was red but she was beautiful. Maybe it was her honesty or her vulnerability but Mike was entranced. "We just get better at dealing with it." she shrugged and paused to let Mike process her confession.

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't bring you out here to scream," she began slowly, testing.

"So why are we here?"

"This is where I come to cry." she finally admitted and a humourless laugh escaped her lips.

Mike stared at her, confused. "Ever since that day I've kind of had a bad habit of always being strong, always being brave. I just...I always want to be tough for everyone, you know? I bottle it up." she leaned in to meet Mike's eye, "And that's not good, Mike. And when I saw you in the kitchen you just reminded me so much of me the night when I came up here alone." She placed her hand lightly on Mike's face and he leaned into her touch.

"I told you you didn't have to pretend around me. So if you want to cry- cry." she let out a small laugh, "Make me feel like less of an idiot."

"You're not an idiot." the words tumbled out of Mike's mouth, so eager to reassure her, "You are not an idiot." He said it slower this time and sighed when Charlie laughed. He could live off of that laugh.

"You okay?" Charlie sniffed.

"No, I'm not" Mike sputtered, his eyes welling up, "You're all just so strong and I cant..." he trailed off as his voice got lower. He rubbed his face and went to say something else but before he could, Charlie had wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself up against him. Mike froze for a split second before relaxing into Charlie's embrace and letting his arms envelop her.

"We're not strong, honey, I promise. We all have our way of dealing with it, that's all. But none of us are that strong." Charlie pressed the words into the crook of Mike's neck while she caressed the nape of his neck, soothingly. The two stayed like that for some time, just crying as they held one another. Mike felt his heart sink as Charlie moved to pull away but then she just repositioned his head on her shoulder so she could embed a kiss in his sandy hair. She kept her arms wrapped around him and continued to whisper soothing words into his ear.

When Mike was finished crying he went to sit upright and wiped his eyes, which were still a clear blue despite the tears. His eyelashes were clumped together and darkened by the tears so they almost looked like feathers.

"Well?" Charlie whispered.

"Thank you," was all Mike could manage and Charlie smiled warmly as he wiped at his nose.

"It's no big deal I jus-"

"No, it is a big deal," he confirmed, "It's a big deal to me. You're amazing." Mike had let the words escape before he fully realised how lame he must have sounded. Charlie giggled when he rolled his eyes and looked away in embarrassment, "Oh, shit." he muttered as he scratched his head awkwardly.

"Mike, I told you not to be embarrassed around me. Come on, we've cried together. We've got no secrets now." Charlie whispered the last part in mock solemnity and winked in reassurance. Mike took a deep breath and leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek. He could taste her tears and lingered when he caught the smell of her hair again. The two stayed perfectly still for a moment, their faces so close their noses were grazing off one another's. Mike looked Charlie in the eye and quickly closed the small space between their lips, pressing his against hers forcefully. He cupped Charlie's face when he heard her moan in pleasure. Charlie moved her body in closer and let her fingers tangle in Mike's hair, tears still rolling down her face.

The two continued to kiss as the sun finally set and in the darkness Mike kissed every one of Charlie's tears away, placing kisses all over her face as he let his thumb rub soothing circles on her cheek.

"You don't have to be strong for me any more," he whispered into her ear before softly kissing her earlobe and trailing kisses down her neck, around to the other cheek and coming to rest by the other ear. "Okay? I want you to trust me to protect you. I don't want you to come here alone again, alright? We'll come out together and just...cry like babies." Mike began to laugh and Charlie joined in. "And then we'll go back to the house and act tough" Mike scowled, and lowered his voice.

"Is that you're hard-ass impression?" Charlie scoffed. She threw her head back laughing when Mike frowned, shocked that she wasn't impressed.

"I'm tough!" he whined and Charlie giggled as she pressed a kiss to his pouting lips. Mike broke away to look Charlie in the eye, "Okay?" he asked, getting back on subject.

"Yeah." she nodded and Mike beamed.

"We'll just run away together and weep."  
"Well, that's not all we can do up here." Charlie added as she pulled Mike by his shirt and pressed her smiling lips to his. Mike wrapped her in his arms, and the kiss deepened. All of a sudden Mike broke away, dizzy and out of breath.

"What?" Charlie demanded

"Oh my God," Mike closed his eyes in anguish. Charlie took Mike's face in her hands.

"Mike, what's wrong? Tell me"  
"I still have to do the dishes." Mike whispered, a look of pain crossing his face. Charlie rolled her eyes and sighed in relief. She punched him on the shoulder before moving to get up.

"Don't scare me like that!" Mike heard her mutter the word "asshole" under her breath as she made for the door.

"Are you still going to help me?" Mike called as he stood up. Charlie turned to look Mike sympathetically.

"Nope"she ran for the door and Mike hurried to catch her up. He caught her by the hand and pulled her in for another kiss before they headed for home.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I guess the upside of writing a fic about a show that's only been out for a month is you can create your own back story before the creators write their (better) one. I wrote this because I was having a bit of a block on my Mike/Charlie series which is here ** s/9422349/1/Caught **if anyone is interested. (well if you cant shamelessly self promote on your own story then when the hell can you? :P) I know it looks like I was having a block after two chapters but I have more than that written, I swear...because that would be bad. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. X **


End file.
